


[盾冬] After that......

by tenpo0727



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenpo0727/pseuds/tenpo0727
Summary: AVG3 劇情提及電影向結局





	[盾冬] After that......

**Author's Note:**

> AVG3劇情提及  
> 電影向結局  
> 微錘基

在震驚和混亂之後，還是要打起精神來收拾殘局，這一仗是他們敗了，不但敗的慘烈，甚至還失去了許多同伴。Steve強迫自己打起精神來，他跟Natasha一起清點了剩下的人數。  
T’Challa的離開讓瓦干達陷入了些許的混亂之中，但Shuri在Okoye的幫助下，暫時控制了情況，他們開始對外聯絡其他國家，但因為各地都陷入混亂之中，不少國家都有重要人物消失，他們得到的資訊並不多，剩下的也只能等待回應。  
雖然沒有表現的很明顯，但Steve知道Natasha其實有點擔心他，失去Bucky對他來說意味著什麼，僅剩的人之中大概也只有Natasha和同樣強撐著的Shuri知道了。  
「Cap，先這樣吧！該休息了。」在他又下完一個指令後，Natasha阻止了他接下來的動作。  
「沒關係，我可以，我想......」因為血清的關係，身上的傷已經沒那麼嚴重了，甚至他也沒有甚麼感到疲憊，眼前的狀況讓他有些焦慮，他只想盡可能地收集情報。  
「Steve！我想我們都需要休息，不只是你，還有我們！我們都失去了很多夥伴甚至是家人，每個人都需要好好整理一下心情。」Natasha強制打斷了Steve的話，但她真的覺得眼前眾人的狀態，都需要好好休息一會。  
Steve看著眼前狼狽不堪的Natasha，還有一旁正努力處理國事的Shuri及在她身旁協助卻明顯有些不適應的Okoye，Rhodey正在聯絡理事會，但似乎不怎麼順利，窩在一角的火箭想與其他夥伴聯繫，卻始終沒有回應，Thor頹坐在一角，滿臉悔恨懊惱與不甘，Banner想安慰他但沒什麼效果。  
「是呀！妳說的沒錯，我們都該好好休息一下，抱歉，是我沒注意到。」Steve嘆了口氣。  
「你只是不願意去思考。」Natasha伸手抱了抱他，「好好休息一下，我們之後還有很多事情要做。」  
離開會議室前，他拍了拍Thor的肩，關於阿斯嘉和Loki的事，他們已經從Banner那邊聽說了，只是他也已經心無餘力再說些甚麼了。  
Thor抬起頭看著一個人離開的Steve，不知為何覺得那個背影看來有些眼熟，「Cap還好嗎？」  
「我想他需要一個人靜一靜。」Natasha不知何時也來到Thor身邊。  
Thor轉頭對上Natasha的視線，「他失去了一個很重要的人，正如同你失去了Loki一般。」Natasha轉頭看向那獨自離去的身影，而Thor則回以靜默。  
Steve走進Bucky的小屋，這裡的一切和他上次離開的時候沒有什麼不同，彷彿Bucky隨時會回來一般，可是他......可是他......  
Steve無力地坐在床上，將臉埋進掌心中，他不願想起那一幕，卻無法不想起，Bucky就這樣在他面前消逝了，他什麼也沒有做，他什麼也來不及做......他撫過散落一地的塵土，卻感受不到任何溫度。  
七十幾年前他失去Bucky的時候，他痛徹心扉潸然淚下，那是他為數不多的落淚之一，為此他甚至誓言滅盡九頭蛇。七十幾年後他再次失去Bucky，原來失去失而復得的珍寶，不僅僅是加倍的疼痛而已，他的靈魂彷彿也隨著Bucky離開，留下的只是憑著本能在行動的空殼，所有的情緒都不復存在，欲哭、無淚。  
似乎從1945年開始，他就一直在失去Bucky，他始終無法習慣這件事，每一次都令他心碎。最痛是1945年那次，他在失去Bucky的同時，才發現自己深愛著他，不是友情而是愛情......  
但是七十年後他們又再次相遇了，雖然Bucky忘記他，雖然Bucky一次又一次離開他，但光是Bucky還活著這件事，便足以撫平他心中大部分的傷痛。他以為這次他們真的可以一起走到最後了，誰知道命運卻毫無預警地帶走了他，那一瞬間他甚至無法理解到底發生了什麼事情，等到回過神來，他已經一無所有了，該怎麼形容那一刻的心情，像是靈魂被撕裂，心如刀割、萬念俱灰，千言萬語也無法描述他心中萬分之一的疼痛。  
但是此刻，他卻突然有些慶幸，幸好留下來的人是他，雖然他從來就無法習慣失去Bucky，然而他確實有過很多次失去的經驗，他無法抹滅失去的痛苦，但他知道如何隱藏，失去深愛的人真的太痛了，這樣的傷痛他不願Bucky來承受，幸好留下來的人是他，所有的痛苦就讓他來揹負就好。  
當他踏出這扇門，他依舊會是無所畏懼的──Steve．Rogers。

**Author's Note:**

> 終於可以把隊長篇貼出來了!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> 根本想貼很久了XDDDD
> 
> 是說我覺得隊長好難寫QAQQQ
> 
> 好像寫不出隊長對巴奇那種很深沉的愛QAQQQ
> 
> 隊長，我盡力了，真的
> 
> 希望大家會喜歡這篇
> 
> 雖然痛痛的
> 
> 新的會寫糖
> 
> 真的，我已經在寫了！
> 
> 下次見吧
> 
> 紫筠 2018/05/28


End file.
